Misery Business
by OctoberTearz
Summary: Velvet Kalliope Sardothein, sister of Celeana Sardothein, starts school at the castle of RiftHigh where a hidden magic lies underneath waiting to be released.
1. chapter 1

Today was my first day at my new high school. I looked myself in my big black vanity mirror at my white-gold hair that goes to my butt and my one blue eye and one silver eye that i put black eyeliner on and black eye shadow. i out on dark red lipstick and white foundation and then got dressed. I put on a black tee shirt with a black and red stripped tie like avril lavingne in conplicated and black skinny jeans and buckled up black combat boots. i went out my room and saw my sister celena!

"lets go sleepy head its time to go to school!" she said wearing a black lace dress with a choker with studs on it and dock martins.

we went to pick up our best friends Nehemia and Alys. Nehemia was a dark skinned girl with long black hair and a black skirt on with a shirt sahing "normal people scare me" and a black beanie on her head. alys (AN alyssa check it out!!!!!)

was a pale girl with short blue hair and a she wore a black and white dress woth skulls on the black parts and we all wrnt to school.

i was 16 so i was going to be a junior and celena was 17 so she was a senior (american scholl years incan ezplain if you are confused). Nehemia was also a senior and alys was my age too.

We pulled up to the giant castle our school was in and parked.

We got out and walked up. but we got stopped by...lilian. a bitchy redhead who hates my sister because shes dating the hottest guy in school and celena has a crush in him and she knows.

I have a crush on someone too but i dont see him yet.

lilian came up with her boyfriend dorian and he tried not to look at celena because he was blushing. she flipped her stupid red hair at us. red hair is so pretty but she doesnt deserve it because hoes shouldn't get to be ginger.

her best friend came up too and her name is kaltain and she also has red hair. they glared at all of us. then i saw him and couldn't help but push them aside as i went with all the nerve i had to go say hi to him. Choal was in my class and ive been in love with him forever.

"Hi." i said. he turned around.

"uh hi Velvet."

i twirled my hair.

"Velvet!" my friends said and i looked back at them. lilian and kaltain were away.

"I gotta go back."

"i hope i see you later" he said with a nice smile. and i nodded and went back to mt friends.


	2. gold to rust

we went to our biology class first and sat down in the back. our teacher came in and she was a chubby old lady named Mrs. Philipa. she had her black hair in a bun and she smiled nicely at us.

"Welcome to biology, everyone take a seat nd we will get started."

xxx

the bell rang and we all went to gym next where we met Coach Perrington who was a fat old guy with beady eyes. we didnt like him so we cut class and smoked in the bathroom together. then it was time for lunch and then we went. we all sat down together and talked about bands and movies. suddenly we saw dorian and he walked up to the table shyly.

"hi"

"hi"

and the. choal came up too and my breath stopped. he had short black hair and sad brown eyes that showed his soul. he was so sexy.

"do you guys want to skip class with us next?" he said.

"sure!" we all said together. but Nehemia said she was going to class because shes the top student so she has to make good grades in the next class. lyssa stayed back too.

we all went to the football field to smoke pot and hang out.

"I heard theres weird stuff down under the school." said choal. i looked at him.

"we should explore."

"sure!" and we all got up and snuck around to the back of the school. but we were stopped by...lilian!

she glared at us and we flipped her off and kept going. we creeped down the stoney hallways and questly checked the rooms that were everywhere. Not much was here. choal and me went in one room where there was a big blood red altar and black curtains with pentrams on them and we went up and saw a crazy book with weird symbols on it. i wanted to look at ir but i hear "run!!!" and we all busted out and on or way out we accidentally ran over lilian and she yelled at us cus we got her new pink bra muddy.

i coulsnt get that book out of my head when i went to bed that night. Expecially since it haunted my dreams all night...

xxx


	3. the witching hour

when i woke up i freaked out beacuse there was the crazy magic book!!! it was on my vanity. how the hell did it get here?

i picked it up and it felt like i knew it for my whole life. i opened it and suddenly i was reading all of it. there was a knock at my door and the sun had come up.

"Sis we gotta go!" said celenea. she opened the door and saw my hands.

"whats that?" she asked and came over to me to sit.

"watch!" i said and said some lf the words in the book.

"malicius stopti cromo" and suddenly thw birds outside stopped. the world felt weird.

"wtf was that?!" she said.

"i stopped time this book is magic!"

"oh my gods!"

"i know! you know what this mean?" i said quizzily.

"we should..."

"be witches!!" i said "we should make a coven with nehemia and lyssa." i said. and she nodded wisely.


	4. 4

When we got to school we saw katlain maling out with dorian right in front of the whole school.

"slut" we hissed as we walked by. then we flipped her off and walked in. we found nehemia and lyse in the cafeteria amd took them to the bathroom to tell them about the book.

"witches?!" said nehemia.

"like the craft!!!" said lyssa and i nodded with a big smile.

"we need to do a big ritual together to bind our coven together." i said. and we all agreed and started planning when.

then we left

when we got out lilian and kaltain were there with their orange spray tan arms crossed over thier push up bras with brittany spears on their shirts and short pink mini skirts.

"Oh my god i cant believe i saw you all having sex in there!!!!" said lilian. i gasped.

"wow!!!! look at these stupid gay whores!!!" yelled katlain and pointed at us. some people starrd and i started crying and ran outside. lyssa follwed me and i cried.

xxxx


	5. blood money

i decided to cast a truth yelling spell on both of them. celena helped me and we did the spell on the full moon and waited untill we were at school to smugly watch Lilian and Kaltain stand up front to present their project which was about why kim kardashian is their role model.

the teacher mrs georgina said "does anyone have any questions?"

i raised my hand.

"who are you sleeping with?"

and kaltin blurted "coach perrington to pass gym because im failing" and then she slapped her hands on her mouth.

the class gasped and laughed at them.

we smiled evily at them when she cried and ran away.

later that day the cops came and took that asshole perrington a way.


	6. Chapter 6

"10 more laps I don't carw the bell rang!!!" perrington stared at us like a creep. lyssa and me just said fuck it and left. we got out clothes back on. i put on my blood splatter print hoodie over my pierce the viel tee and red skinny jeans with a bullet belt. i put back on my foundation and black eyeliner and black sparkley eyeshadow and bloody red lipstick like i drank blood. i put in pentagram earrings and my black skate shoes.

Lyssa put on her black Nirvana teen without the sleeves and black torn jean shorts and her black boots. she also put on foundation and cat eye liner and some black heels and a big black bow in her hair. she looked cute as hell.

but in the locker room we were stopped by...lilian!

"i know you cast a spell, you bitches are witches and im taking you down. ill burn you at the steak with my church you dont velong on this world." she said cruelly.

"you dont belong here." i said and slapped her hard and walked away as she stared in disblief.


	7. 7

It was time for the autumn dance and the decorations were everywhere in school and around town. it was so pretty and gothy i love halloween!!!

we got to school and choal was waiting by his car. i got out and brushed off my short black skirt with chains on it and my red and black lace corset top and black and red fishnet leggings and boots; i also had on black makeup and a black velvet collar. before walking over to him.

"hey."

"hey."

"want to go to the fall dance with me?"

my face fell

"thats kinda prep." i said.

"i was kidding" he laughed. "we should go to a new goth club near here on halloween." he said. o. m. g.


	8. 8

Lyssa and me went shopping for my date. we got to the hot topic and picked out sexy black top that was like a ceop top but it tied together in the middle of my boobs and a short bloody crimson red skirt. I bought a coool black nose ring and spike gauges for my ears and a black leather choker with a vampire fang falling from it. i also got black leggings to go with it and black dick martins and black sueade shoes and finger armor rings.

when we went to the counter there was a girl with short black hair and a reverse cross around hwr neck and she wore a cute black dress with skulls dowm the fromt like an apron. she had blood splatter nails and a big skull ring.

"hey i havent met you before" I said "i thought i knew every goth in town!"

"im new here my name is Aelin." she said with a sharp teeth smile. then i noticed her eyes are red and golden!

"you should join our coven i have a good feeling about you." i whispered under the music.

i gave her my number and she put it in her phone and we left.


	9.

The day of the date came, it was the day before Halloween before we would do our ritual but I was really sad and cut myself while watching the crow. i sighed and cried a littlittle bit and then went to put on my outfit. to go with the outfit i put on a matte embarassed deep red and black cat eyeliner and foundation. i put my hair back with a spider clip and ran down stairs to see choal there waving from his car. I jumped in and he was playing helena by mcr and we samg along as we went to the club.

"its called BloodRavens" he said. when we got in there were people dancing everywhere and the music was pounding out bring me the horizon and we went out to the dance floor where there qere bats and ravens and skeletons everywhere with tombstones. He pulled me really close and i felt he was super hard in his thing.

"im gonna get a drink" he said and left. I kept dancing and some guys tried to dance with me but i made a sign i was here with choal and they backed off. then the lights dimmed and the attention was drawn to the stage up front where a guy in black tripp pants and a red and black stitch shirt and he read from a card.

"now introducing a new band from forks Washington...Psycho Vampires!" and then a girl came out with long beautiful black hair and blue streaks and she wore a short leather black dress with a purple bow in the middle of her boobs and high heels with skulls on the sides and bat earrings and black lipstick with red eye shadow to make her purple eyes pop. she was super pale but idk if she had foundation ok or not?

then came out a dude with olive skin and long black hair wearing a punks not dead shirt and black skinny jeans and he had a guitar and a guy who was also really pale came out to sit behind the drums.

"hello!" she said. "I'm Willow Steward how is everyone tonight?!?!" she said excite.

the crowd and me cheered. Then chaol came up to me with two drinks.

"bloody marys." he said with a evil grin.

"thanks baby" and we started drinking and danced while they started their first song. they sounded like Evanescence but faster and another girl came out! she looked like lyssa!!!! she did back up vocals and they sounded so beautiful. choal processed against me and we danced into the night. then inturned around and looked up into his loving soulfull eyes and kissed him passionately.


End file.
